


The Rain Room

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a room, tucked away from the rest, where the Doctor goes to play the song of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Room

Deep within the TARDIS, where no one hardly goes, there is a room with a plain door. It’s completely innocuous, much like the TARDIS herself, and painted a dull dove-gray. No one notices the door tucked away in a little corner under the winding staircase that leads to the Butterfly Room, and those that have pass it by with nary a second thought; they never once ask what wondrous thing lays inside and the Doctor never tells.

Oh, but it is indeed truly marvelous!

In this room, with it’s plain door and hidden corner, is rain. It sings and chimes and tings as it falls from white cotton candy clouds without ever touching the ground and in rainbows of never ending color. Soft pinks and light blues sing in high soprano while deep violets and rich oranges warble in low alto. Sound trembles throughout the room in a continuous cacophony; there is never a single song playing but many at once, merging and rising as they tell the story of the universe.

When he is alone, or his companions have retired for the evening, the Doctor slips away to this room of rain and color and sound. He pulls up a chair and sits at it’s center, eyes closed and ears open and just listens to the songs the rain sings for him. Many of them are sad, but many more are happy and joy swells in his hearts on the soaring wings of yellow staccato.  
And, when he is full to the brim with the happy melodies and sad harmonies of the universe ringing in his head, the Doctor will raise his hands. And, with thin, deft fingers…

He begins to play the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Doctor Who tumblr's My TARDIS event before they aired Journey to the Center of the TARDIS and figured I would post it here. It was a lot of fun to write even though it's so short.


End file.
